scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Virgule Gallery
|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:The_Virgule_Gallery.png }} The Virgule Gallery is a level in an art museum. It also has wax models of various historical figures and has paintings that are probably painted by Artie, who is Maxwell's brother and is encountered here. There is 1 Starite mission with and 8 Starite Shards. Starite Shards Counterfeit Artifact! Problem: One of these artifacts is a fraud! Help me figure out which! Solution: Give the curator a Magnifying Glass. Dem Bones! Problem: I need something to connect these bones together! Solution: Give the archaeologist some Glue. Arctic Heist! Problem: Help me get past the guard and the security camera so I can take back my diamond! Solution: Apply the adjective 'invisible' or 'fast' on the penguin. Still Life Solitude! This Starite Shard unlocks Artie Problem: The girl in this painting looks lonely! Solution: Place a any human type object. Brave New World! Problem: Finish my exhibit! Solution: Give Columbus a ship. Queen on the Nile! Problem: Finish my exhibit! Solution: Give a mummy, obelisk, sphinx, or a pyramid for Cleopatra. The Key to Success! Problem: Finish my exhibit! Solution: Give Benjamin Franklin a kite. Never Tell A Lie! Problem: Finish my exhibit! Solution: Give George Washington an axe or a apple tree. Starite: Finicky Patrons Description: Help Maxwell provide art that will be sure to please patrons of the museum! Problem 1: It's opening day at the museum! Place something in the frame that will be sure to please the museum's patrons! Hints (Burning Man) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *I enjoy the outdoors. *I want to see fire. Solution: Place a Flaming object on the painting for the Burning Man. Hints (Mecha) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *I love technology. *I want to see a robot. Solution: Place any piece of technology (such as a Computer) on the painting for the Mecha. Hints (Treant) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *I love nature. *I want to see a forest. Solution: Place anything involving plants (such as a Tree) on the painting for the Treant. Problem 2: Here comes someone else! What is something that this patron would like to see? Place it in the frame! Hints (Troglodyte) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *Me love Prehistoric art. *I want to see a wheel. Solution: Place anything prehistoric (such as a Mammoth) on the painting for the Troglodyte. Hints (Mummy) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *I love art that reminds me of Egypt. *I want to see a pyramid. Solution: Place anything related to Ancient Egypt (such as a Sphinx) on the painting for the mummy. Hints (Gorgon) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *I love art that can't move. *I want to see a rock. Solution: Place a Rock or anything made of rock (such as a Statue) on the painting for the Gorgon. Problem 3: The next patron is arriving! Place something in the frame that will be sure to please! Hints (Headless Horseman) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *I like cranial art. *I want to see a Jack-O-Lantern Solution: Place anything associated with the Headless Horseman (such as a Horse or Jack-O-Lantern) on the painting for the Headless Horseman. Hints (Ghost) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *I like art that inspires me to haunt. *I like to see a tomb. Solution: Place any spooky/haunted object (such as a Haunted House) on the painting for the ghost. Hints (Zombie) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *I like art that makes me hungry. *I want to see a brain. Solution: Place any human or a Brain in the painting for the zombie. Final Problem: The last patron is here! Place something inside the final frame to complete opening day as a success! Hints (Invisible Man) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *I love art that only I can see. *I want to see a mirror. Solution: Place some makeup in the painting for the invisible man. Hints (Mrs. Claus) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *I love art that makes me jolly. *I want to see a gingerbread house. Solution: Place Santa or anything associated with Christmas (such as a Christmas Tree) on the painting for Mrs. Claus. Hints (Gnome) *Place an item inside the frame that I would find artistic! *I love art that makes me feel at home. *I want to see grass. Solution: Place a Yard or anything with grass on the painting for the Gnome. Trivia *A virgule is also known as a slash (/) *The Starite Shard Arctic Heist may be a reference to The Penguin, one of the villains of Batman. *The penguin in this level may be a reference to the penguin from Wallace and Gromit's "The Wrong Trousers". Category:Areas Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels